Another Chance
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Chapter 1: editted! Chapter 2: Completed! We grew up together. Spending a long time as brother. And we never be apart. We love each other. And you will do anything in order to protect me. But why? Why don't you understand what was in my mind? What do I do to make you understand? Warns: AR, canon, incest, sho-ai, KaZe, twoshot, chara death(?). RnR! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer of Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino**_

_**Anime: Vampire Knight**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Family**_

_**Pair: Kaname Kuran x Zero Kuran (KaZe)**_

_**Warnings: AR with canon, OOC, boy x boy, incest, chara death(?), typo(s), mixed languange, twoshoot, grammatical error, don't like my fanfic? You can click back, I've warned you!**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Summary: We grew up together. Spending a long time as brothers. And we never be apart. We love each other. And you will do anything in order to protect me. But why? Why don't you understand what was in my mind? What do I do to make you understand?**_

_**Enjoy reading...**_

**Another Chance**

_~prolog~_

_We grew up together_

_Spending a long time as brothers_

_And we never be apart_

_We love each other_

_And you will do anything in order to protect me_

_But why?_

_Why don't you understand what was in my mind?_

_What do I do to make you understand?_

_~prolog~_

"_Nii_-sama, ayo kita main. Zero bosan!" rengek seorang anak kecil berambut _silver_ dengan wajahnya yang cemberut—walaupun dengan begitu dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Anak berambut _silver_ tersebut sedang menarik-narik baju seorang anak cowok yang lebih tua darinya dan terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku di hadapannya. Nampak sekali bahwa anak berambut _brunette _tersebut sedang belajar.

Anak cowok tersebut akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah dan menghentikan pembelajarannya sejenak lalu berbalik ke arah makhluk manis yang sedang menganggu kegiatannya—_not that he minded._

Mengangkatnya lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan kemudian mengelus-ngelus surai _silver_nya. "Zero-chan, _nii_-sama sedang belajar disini! Besok guruku akan memberikan tes. Dan _nii_-sama tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai jelek. Nanti saja ya?"

Wajah mahkluk kecil yang bernama Kuran Zero tersebut semakin bekerut. _"Mou_, terus kapan _nii_-sama bisa main sama Zero?" tanya mahkluk manis itu dengan polosnya.

Cowok berambut _brunette_ yang baru diketahui namanya adalah Kuran Kaname tadi berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab, "Kalau Zero-chan bisa berperilaku baik sambil menunggu_ nii_-sama selesai belajar dan tidak mengganggu, mungkin akan lebih cepat."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Zero kecil segera meloncat turun dari pangkuan kakaknya tercinta dan mengambil tempat di kasur milik cowok _brunette_ tersebut. "Baik! Aku akan menunggu _nii_

-sama dan gak mengganggu _nii_-sama belajar!" ujar sang adik setelah memposisikan dirinya duduk di kasur Kaname.

Sang kakak tersenyum puas dan membalikkan badannya lagi, lalu mulai berkutat dengan buku-buku yang ada di meja. Sekali-kali dia akan melirik ke arah makhluk mungil yang duduk di kasurnya tersebut hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang diperbuatnya. Karena Zero itu termasuk anak yang tidak sabaran. Tapi juga memiliki ego tinggi dimana keinginannya harus terkabul. Akhirnya berujung pada sifatnya menjadi yang keras kepala.

Dan benar saja dugaan Kaname. Belum 10 menit berlalu, Zero sudah mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dan menggumamkan kata-kata seperti "lama" dan "bosan". Walau sepertinya sang bocah mungil tersebut berusaha menyuarakannya sepelan mungkin supaya tidak mengganggu sang kakak dalam belajarnya sesuai dengan janjinya diawal tadi.

Melihatnya, cowok _brunette_ itu hanya dapat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang kalau dilihat-lihat bisa nampak seperti sebuah seringaian. _Kita lihat seberapa keras kepalanya dia dalam menungguiku belajar._ Batin Kaname.

*KaSaHa*

"Haruka, apa kau melihat Zero?" seru seorang wanita cantik kepada sang suami yang sedang berkutat dengan _file-file_ yang ada di depannya.

Mendengar suara sang istri, Kuran Haruka menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar sambil menurunkan kacamata yang dipakainya. "Hmm, sepertinya tadi aku melihat malaikat kecil kita menuju kamar kakaknya. Mungkin sedang bermain dengan Kaname. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Oh... Tidak bukan apa-apa. Karena ini sudah waktunya dia untuk tidur," jawab Juuri sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis membuat wajah cantik itu semakin cerah.

Melihat wanita yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun itu tersenyum, mau tidak mau kepala keluarga Kuran tersebut ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mari kita lihat malaikat kecil kita bersama-sama. Aku juga butuh istirahat dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan _council_ yang menumpuk," usulnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

Kali ini Juuri semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya lebar. "Dia pasti akan meloncat kegirangan mengetahui kau akan menemaninya tidur. Dia selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu saat akan tidur, kau tahu?" balas wanita cantik tersebut sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja suaminya.

Haruka yang mengikuti Juuri keluar hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Dia sangat tahu tentang bagaimana malaikat kecil keluarga Kuran tersebut sangat menginginkan dirinya bermain dengannya. Tetapi selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang klasik seperti 'sibuk', 'urusan senat' dan lain sebagainya. Membuat anak tercintanya tersebut menyerah untuk menanyakan hal semacam '_otou_-sama mau menemaniku tidur?'.

Mendekati Juuri yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, dia memeluk pinggang sang istri dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "Aku sangat mengetahui hal tersebut. Dan aku juga tahu kalau tidak hanya malaikat kecil kita yang kesepian, tapi juga wanita di sebelahku," bisik kepala keluarga Kuran.

Ibu dua anak tersebut hanya bisa merasakan panas di pipinya ketika mendapat kecupan seperti itu sambil menggumamkan kata-kata, "Dasar genit!"

Haruka terkekeh pelan dan menghentikan kekehannya ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar anak tertua mereka. Haruka mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu dan mengetuknya perlahan.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Kaname, apa kau di dalam?" seru ayah dua anak tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tetapi terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka dan selanjutnya pintu tersebut ikut terbuka menampilkan pemuda bernama Kaname. "Iya o_tou-_sama, ada apa?" tanya Kaname.

"Sayang, apa adikmu bersama denganmu?" Sang ibu malah menjawab, salah membalas pertanyaan anaknya dengan pertanyaan pula. Nada kekhawatiran terdengar dalam nada suaranya.

Anak tertua keluarga Kuran tersebut tersenyum sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar lagi sehingga kedua orang tuanya bisa melihat apa yang ada dalam kamarnya. Sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan sang ibunda. "Dia datang ke kamarku ingin mengajak aku bermain. Tetapi aku sedang belajar, sehingga aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku tanpa menggangguku. Eh, ternyata setelah aku selesai belajar malah dia sudah seperti itu," jelas anak cowok _brunette_ tersebut panjang lebar—yang cukup tidak lazim karena Kaname terkenal tidak banyak bicara.

Di kasur Kaname saat ini nampak malaikat kecil berambut _silver_ yang sedang tertidur sambil memegangi bantal kakaknya. Pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan hati dan membuat siapa saja ingin tidur bersama dengan malaikat kecil yang polos tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Juuri segera memasuki kamar anak sulungnya tersebut sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang sangat manis itu. "Dia sangat kesepian dengan kalian yang selalu sibuk sendiri. Seharusnya kalian juga harus mau meluangkan waktu dengannya. Kasihan sekali malaikat kecilku ini!" gumam wanita cantik itu sambil mengangkat anak bungsunya itu dari kasur Kaname.

"Baik, baik! Kami akan meluangkan banyak waktu untuknya besok!" jawab kedua pria yang ada di ruangan tersebut secara serentak. Kemudian mereka berdua saling tertawa kecil ketika mendengar dengusan kesal dari sang ibu.

"Uuuh..." Suara lenguhan dari sosok di dalam gendongan Juuri membuat mereka memusatkan perhatiannya pada Zero yang sepertinya terbangun karena tawa kecil mereka.

"Zero-chan, apa kau bangun?" tanya sang ibunda dengan lembut.

"_Okaa_-sama, mana _nii_-sama?" tanya anak berwajah malaikat itu pada ibunya.

Kaname segera mendekatkan diri dan mencubit pipi sang adik pelan. "Aku disini, Zero-chan!"

"Apa _nii_-sama sudah selesai belajar? Berarti kita bisa main khan?"

"Eits, sekarang sudah malam. Matahari akan segera terbit. Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk tidur," larang Juuri pada anak bungsunya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Masih ada hari esok," potongnya cepat.

Anak bungsu keluarga Kuran tersebut hanya dapat cemberut mendengar perkataan ibunya. Pipinya yang _chubby_ semakin mengembung karena kesal.

Haruka yang mengetahui ketidaksenangan dari malaikat kecilnya tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mendekat pula ke kelompok kecil itu. Karena sepertinya Zero juga belum mengetahui keberadaannya di sana.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, _otou_-sama akan menemani Zero-chan tidur. Gimana? Zero-chan mau?"

"Eh sungguh?" Mata _amethyst_ itu sekarang membulat senang mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Yup, tentu saja. Otou-sama tidak bisa menarik kata-katanya kembali khan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengecup kening anaknya.

"Yay! Kalau gitu Zero-chan mau tidur. _Nii_-sama, kita main besok aja ya?"

"Itu sih terserah Zero-chan," jawab cowok _brunette_ itu pendek. Senyumnya tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya jika berhadapan dengan adik tercintanya itu.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menidurkan Zero dulu. Kau tidak apa-apa khan, Kaname sayang?" tanya sang ibunda.

"Tidak apa, _okaa_-sama," jawabnya.

Kemudian dia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi oleh sang ibu, kecupan di pipi oleh Zero dan sang ayah hanya memberikan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya dan mereka berlalu pergi.

Malam itu—yang adalah pagi bagi jam manusia—keluarga tersebut masih dapat merasakan yang namanya sebuah kehangatan dan rasa saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tapi semua itu akan berubah dalam hitungan jam. Takdir berkata lain terhadap mereka...

*KaSaHa*

"Mnnghh..." Zero kecil melenguh dan terbangun dari tidurnya yang indah. Mata _amethyst_-nya perlahan-lahan terbuka dengan beberapa kedipan untuk menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke matanya.

Setelah anak bungsu keluarga Kuran itu sudah 'kembali' dari dunia mimpi. Dia mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 7 pagi—yang berarti 7 malam bagi manusia—saat melihat jam dinding. Anak berambut _silver_ itu pula juga baru menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak berada di kanan dan kirinya. Dan itu termasuk hal yang aneh karena mereka selalu berada di sisinya saat dia bangun. Entah sang ayah yang sedang menganalisa dokumen-dokumen dari senat dan sang ibu yang membaca buku-buku sastra milik manusia.

"_Okaa_-sama! _Otou_-sama!" panggil malaikat kecil keluaraga Kuran tersebut setelah dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak turun. Lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

_"Oka-!"_ Zero kecil tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi ketika dia melihat pemandangan yang berada di lorong rumahnya saat ini.

Dimana-mana ada darah. Berceceran di lantai dan dinding rumahnya. Tidak terlupakan pecahan-pecahan kaca, vas bunga dan pigura-pigura milik keluarga Kuran. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah onggokan debu di sana-sini. Hal ini hanya menandakan satu hal. Vampir yang terbunuh dan berubah menjadi serpihan debu.

Tes...tes...tes...

Air mata menetes dari pipi _chubby_ milik anak bungsu keturunan Kuran tersebut. Badannya mulai bergetar entah karena ketakutan atau perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Matanya telah berubah menjadi merah karena bau darah yang sangat mencekik.

"_Okaa_-sama... _Otou_-sama... _Nii_-sama...! Dimana kalian?!" panggil Zero dengan nada yang terdengar sangat pasrah dan bergetar.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Vampir kecil itu memanggil-manggil keluarganya. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin diantara onggokan-onggokan debu itu adalah milik orang tua dan kakaknya semakin menekan Zero yang panggilannya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

"_Nii_-sama...hiks...hiks...!" panggilnya lagi seraya mendekati kamar sang kakak. Setidaknya jika kedua orang tuanya memang benar sudah meninggalkannya selamanya, dia ingin kakaknya tetap bersama dengan dirinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa kehadiran Kaname di sisinya.

Dan ternyata permohonan kecil anak bungsu keluarga Kuran itu terkabulkan. Ketika dia akan membuka kamar milik anak sulung keluarga Kuran, ternyata dari arah samping kanannya muncul sesosok bayangan yang bergerak cepat dan langsung memeluk Zero tanpa anak kecil berambut _silver_ tersebut dapat melihat siapa gerangan bayangan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa khan, _little angel?_" tanya bayangan tersebut yang baru diketahui oleh vampir kecil itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, Kaname. Ditambah lagi Kaname juga menyebutkan nama panggilannya yang lain. Biasa digunakan jika kakaknya sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirinya.

Zero yang mendengar suara orang yang sangat dinantinya itu segera menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangannya segera memeluk erat kakaknya itu. Meyakinkan pendengarannya bahwa itu adalah suara anak sulung keluarga Kuran. Dan bahwa kakaknya masih nyata berdiri di hadapannya. "_Nii_-sama...nii-sama...hiks...hiks..." tangis Zero sekerasnya di bahu sang kakak.

"Semua baik-baik saja, _little angel!_ Aku akan melindungimu. Kita akan selamat. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian," bisik Kaname di telinga sang adik untuk menenangkannya. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus punggung dan surai _silver_ milik Zero.

"Hiks...hiks...dimana _otou_-sama dan _okaa_-sama?" tanya Zero di sela-sela tangisnya. Dia tetap tidak berhenti memeluk sang kakak.

"Shh, tidak apa-apa, _little anggel_! Aku akan melindungimu. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, Zero-chan. Tapi ini untuk melindungimu," seru cowok _brunette_ itu sambil mulai menghapus ingatan Zero. Tidak hanya menghapus. Tapi menyegel ingatan tentang hari ini dari kepala malaikat kecil keluarga Kuran itu. Walaupun dia memang tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi Kaname tidak yakin Zero akan bisa melalui hari ini dengan mudah. Trauma pasti akan menghantui adiknya ini. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"_Nii_-sama..." panggilan Zero semakin lemah ketika kegelapan semakin menguasainya. Dia ingin menghentikan aksi kakaknya tersebut. Walaupun dirinya masih kecil, dia mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kakaknya tersebut. Tapi tidak sempat memprotesnya ketika akhirnya kegelapan telah benar-benar menguasainya. Anak bungsu keluarga Kuran itu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tenang saja, _little angel!_ Aku pasti akan melindungimu!" ucap Kaname sedih sambil menggendong adiknya pergi dari rumah yang sudah tidak pantas ditinggali lagi.

*KaSaHa*

10 tahun kemudian...

"Zero, sudah waktunya bangun!" panggil seorang cowok berambut brunette ketika memasuki sebuah kamar cukup luas dengan satu-satu penghuninya yang masih bergumul di dalam selimut. Dia segera menuju jendela untuk membuka serambu dan membiarkan sedikit cahaya bulan untuk menyinari ruangan tersebut.

"Uhh...aku masih ngantuk, _nii_-sama!" jawab cowok yang dipanggil Zero dan sekaligus penghuni kamar tersebut.

Cowok _brunette_ tersebut—yang ternyata adalah Kaname—hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat adik tercintanya tersebut. Hari ini mereka ada sekolah pukul 7 pagi—bagi kaum vampir. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 6. Jika tidak segera bangun, sudah dipastikan mereka akan terlambat masuk ke kelas. Dan Kaname sangat tidak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang _pureblood_ memberikan contoh yang tidak baik pada vampir kelas B lainnya yang bersekolah di Cross Academy ini? Mereka adalah _pureblood, after all._

"Hah... Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain," gumam sang kakak dengan sebuah seringai yang mulai nampak di wajah tampannya.

Dengan sangat perlahan dia mendekati kasur yang berpenghuni cowok berambut _silver_ tersebut. Lalu mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga bungsu Kuran tersebut dengan suara yang, err, sedikit sensual?

"Zero-chan, jika kau tidak bangun sekarang, _nii_-sama tidak menjamin kau bakal bisa bersekolah karena kita perlu melakukan 'beberapa hal' yang _nii_-sama yakin setelah itu kau tidak akan bisa bangkit berdiri," bisik Kaname sambil tangannya mulai mengelus-ngelus pantat _sexy _milikZero—karena dia sedang tidur menyamping—di balik selimut.

"Nghhh..." Bukannya terbangun karena 'ancaman' tersebut, cowok manis itu masih saja menikmati dunia mimpinya. Mungkin pikirannya masih belum bekerja sepenuhnya.

Sulung Kuran tersebut bersabar menunggu otak adiknya itu untuk mencerna apa yang barusan dia dengar. Tangannya masih setia mengelus _sexy ass_ sang pureblood yang umurnya lebih muda darinya itu.

3 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

15 detik...

Brak!

Dug!

"Auchhh!" Karena sang pemuda berambut _silver_ itu bangun dengan sedikit berlebihan, akhirnya kedua kakak adik tersebut harus rela dahi mereka saling 'berciuman' dengan _cukup _keras.

Tapi suara kesakitan itu datang dari bibir sang adik, sedangkan sang kakak hanya mengelus-ngelus dahinya tanpa bersuara. Dalam keadaan apapun seorang Kaname Kuran harus tetap _stay cool._ Hal tersebut sudah paten di dalam kamusnya.

"Zero-chan, lain kali kau bisa bangun dengan lebih manis lagi khan?" tanya Kaname sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman, err, lebih nampak seperti sebuah seringaian.

Zero yang sudah bisa merasakan aura mengerikan dari sang kakak hanya bisa merinding sambil menggangguk dengan takut-takut. Tangannya masih tetap setia mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang nampak merah sekali. Tentu saja sang sulung Kuran juga memiliki 'tanda' yang sama.

"Ya sudah, sana cepat kau mandi. Jika kau tidak siap dalam waktu 15 menit. Maka aku akan langsung membuka pintumu. Tidak peduli kau sedang ganti baju atau tidak. Mengerti, Zero-chan?" ancam Kaname sambil tetap menunjukkan sebuah _senyuman_ yang sama dengan tadi.

"Baik, _nii_-sama!" sungut cowok manis tersebut sambil segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ancaman kakaknya tidak akan pernah diingkari. Dia sudah pernah membantahnya dan hasilnya benar-benar mimpi buruk. Dan percuma saja jika mengunci pintu kamarnya karena kakaknya memiliki kunci kamarnya dan lagi dia juga tidak akan segan menghancurkan pintu kamar Zero.

Melihat sang adik yang telah masuk ke kamar mandi, Kaname memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari kamar Zero dan menuju ruang kerjanya untuk melihat beberapa dokumen selagi menunggu bungsu Kuran itu siap.

*KaSaHa*

"Ichiru! Sudah saatnya kita pergi!" panggil sesosok cewek _brunette_ berambut pendek yang mengenakan seragam _Day Class. _Namanya adalah Yuuki Kurosu, anak dari _Chairman_ Cross

Academy ini. Dia juga adalah seorang _guardian_ yang tugasnya menjaga rahasia para _Night Class_ yang semuanya adalah seorang vampir.

"Ya, ya, aku datang!" Dari tangga muncul pemuda berambut _silver_ gelap dengan pakaian yang sama dengan cewek bernama Yuuki tersebut.

"Huh, kau selalu saja terlambat! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan para _Night Class_? Bagaima-hmph!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tangan telah membekapnya. Tangan itu berasal dari Ichiru Kiryuu. Cowok berambut _silver_ gelap tadi. "Hai, hai! Kita sebaiknya pergi daripada diam disini saja hanya untuk mendengarmu ceramah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju _Night Class Dorm_.

"Arghh... _Mou_!" Cewek mungil itu hanya dapat mencak-mencak sendiri dengan tingkah Ichiru yang merupakan saudara angkatnya. Kelakuan Ichiru yang _easy-going_ terkadang sangat menyebalkan.

Akhirnya Yuuki memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ichiru menuju _Night Class Dorm_. Lagipula dia juga ingin segera melihat senpai _favorite_nya disana. Kaname Kuran. Bisa dikatakan dia memiliki perasaan terhadap _pureblood brunette_ tersebut. Tetapi Yuuki tahu jika dia tidak akan bisa memiliki hati Kaname. Karena dia sudah bisa merasakannya. Merasakan bahwa hati Kaname sudah ada pada orang lain. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Yang dia tidak ketahui adalah siapa orang itu. Karena yang dia tahu, satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan _Dorm Head Night Class_ tersebut adalah sang adiknya sendiri, Zero Kuran.

"Hei, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa Zero dan Kaname itu, memiliki hubungan selain kakak adik?" tanya Ichiru tiba-tiba.

Ichiru sendiri sangat dekat dengan sang adik penguasa dunia vampir tersebut, Zero. Bisa dibilang wajah mereka yang mirip kadang menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dibenak orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apakah benar kalau mereka bukan saudara kembar? Warna rambut sama. Warna mata sama. Bentuk wajah sama. Tentu saja akan banyak menimbulkan pertanyaan. Tetapi, sepertinya kedua kembar itu tidak pernah memperdulikan hal tersebut.

Ada satu ungkapan lagi yang beredar pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Yaitu, "dimana ada Zero disitu ada Ichiru, dan sebaliknya". Yap, mereka selalu bersama layaknya terpasang sebuah magnet di antara tubuh mereka. Tapi tetap perlu diingat kalau mereka ada di dua dunia yang berbeda.

"Hmmm... _who knows?_" jawab Yuuki sekenanya. Diapun juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan serumit itu. Lagipula mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, dilihat dari kerumunan para cewek—dan juga beberapa cowok entah apa 'tujuan' mereka—Da_y Class_ di depan pintu gerbang _Moon Dorm._

_"Duty comes first..."_ gumam Ichiru sambil mulai mempercepat jalannya untuk segera membuka jalan bagi _Night Class_ nantinya.

*KaSaHa*

"Hey, jangan suka meninggalkan kelas seperti ini. Apa kau tidak bosan mendapatkan ceramah dari kakakmu lagi?" Sebuah sosok terlihat mendekati Zero yang saat ini sedang tidur-tiduran di sebuah kandang dengan beralaskan jerami dan ditemani oleh kuda putih kesayangannya, Lily. Selain menemani, binatang berbulu putih tersebut juga berperan sebagai pelindung majikannya tersebut. Orang-orang yang dianggap Lily mencurigakan akan mendapatkan tendangannya. Perlu diingat insting hewan sangat kuat. Tapi informasi seperti ini memang tidak penting dituliskan.

"Aku bosan berada di dalam kelas terus," jawab Zero singkat. Tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang mengganggu acaranya untuk beristirahat (baca: membolos).

"Hmph, kau gak pernah berubah. Tapi anehnya walaupun kau selalu membolos seperti ini, sepertinya nilaimu tetap selalu sempurna ya? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya darimana kau dapatkan nilai sempurna tersebut," goda Ichiru.

"Hei, aku mendapatkannya dari hasilku sendiri kau tahu!" Zero langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Ichiru walau sebenarnya dia tahu kalau hal itu hanya untuk menggodanya.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ gelap itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil tempat di samping bungsu Kuran tersebut. "Hei, jangan seserius itu. Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Heh..." Zero hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban dari _soulmate_ nya tersebut. Ichiru memang sangat senang sekali menggoda dirinya. Yah, tentu siapa saja pasti akan sangat senang menggoda si _tsunde-_ups, lupakan saja.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ yang lebih muda itu mengacak rambut Zero. "Kau terlalu imut! Jika kau perempuan aku akan segera mengencanimu tanpa berpikir dua kali!" Ichiru kembali mengeluarkan _joke-_nya yang kadang bisa terlihat sangat serius dan keluar batas!

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"_Why you?!" _Bungsu Kuran tersebut segera bangun dari posisinya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Hmm, dia terlihat serius ingin memukul sang hunter Kiryuu tersebut.

"_Maa, maa! I'm just kidding, you know! Stop flustering like a high __school__ girl. Because you really like one now!"_ Ichiru menjawab dengan santai sambil menyeringai dengan puas.

_Snap!_

Terdengar sebuah tali yang putus. Ah, itu adalah tali kesabaran milik sang bocah Kuran tersebut. Jika sudah mendengar hal tersebut, sebaiknya segera melarikan diri tanpa berpikir lagi jika kau masih menyayangi hidupmu. Dan hal itu juga telah diketahui korban kita kali ini, karena dia sudah berdiri dan segera berlari keluar sebelum Zero sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hey, _you! __D__amn it! Come back here!"_ Zero berniat mengejar pemuda hunter tersebut ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung meredakan amarahnya dalam sekejap. _That soothing and deep voice _selalu membuat sang bungsu Kuran merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Zero-_dear_, apa yang kau sedang lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di dalam kelas?"

Zero membalikkan badannya dan menatap seorang Kaname Kuran berdiri dibawah sinar rembulan yang indah. Tetapi dari segi manapun dilihat, wajah sang sulung Kuran tersebut tetap lebih indah dari-ups, maafkan saya. Ehem, ehem. Intinya adalah apa yang dilihat sang pemuda berambut _silver_ itu bukanlah seperti yang dibayangkan oleh sang _author_. Wajah tampan nan maskulin milik Kaname Kuran itu terlihat sedikit _irritated _dan Zero juga bisa melihat aura yang sedikit berbahaya bagi dirinya.

_Gulp._

Zero menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab, "Aku hanya malas mendengarkan pelajaran dari _old man _itu. Aku sudah mempelajari semuanya."

Kaname mendekati _little angel-_nya yang sudah tumbuh besar dan memeluknya. "Kau tahu khan kalau bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak mendengarkan pelajaran dari _old man_ tersebut. Yang aku butuhkan adalah bahwa kau selalu berada dalam sudut pandangku," bisik sang _brunette_ di telinga cowok dalam pelukannya.

_**~edited~**_

Pipi Zero bersemu merah mendengar sang kakak mengatakan hal tersebut. Yah, mungkin benar kata Ichiru, dia seperti gadis SMA. _Man,_ dia itu cowok! Kenapa selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan pipinya yang terus-menerus mengkhianatinya?!

"_Hai, nii_-sama. _But, __I'm capable of protecting myself. __You don't need to worry about me that badly_."

"Kalau bukan dirimu yang aku khawatirkan, lalu siapa lagi?" balas sang kakak sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada surai _silver_ milik bungsu Kuran tersebut. Menghirup aroma _shampoo_ kesukaan Zero. _Grape__._

_Pureblood _yang lebih muda umurnya tersebut hanya dapat menghelas nafas pasrah ketika Kaname menanyakan hal itu. Entah mengapa, setiap pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut sang kakak, Zero selalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dalam makna pertanyaan tersebut. Dan sepertinya sang _brunette_ tidak pernah mau untuk menceritakan apa itu kepada dirinya. Dia tahu, bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan sebagian dari ingatannya saat masih kecil. Tidak semua, hanya beberapa bagian. Dan itu membuat lubang besar di dalam ingatannya sendiri, serta menimbulkan sebuah tanda tanya.

"_Nii_-sama," panggil sang rambut _silver_ ketika mereka terdiam cukup lama sambil berpelukan.

"Hm?"

"Bukankah ini saatnya kau memberitahuku tentang apa yang terjadi pada waktu aku masih kecil? Dan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi pada _otou-_sama dan _okaa-_sama?" Akhirnya Zero kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang selalu dihindari oleh anak sulung dari keluarga Kuran tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kaname langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata _amethyst_ yang ada di hadapannya. "Zero, aku juga sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan itu—setidaknya bukan dari mulutku," jawab Kaname. Suaranya terdengar sangat serius dan bersifat pasti, alias tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Ucapannya adalah _final._ Titik.

"_Why did you hide it? _Mengapa kau menyimpannya sendirian? Mungkin memang tindakan _nii-_sama untuk menghapus sebagian ingatanku saat masih kecil adalah benar. Maksudku, aku tahu bahwa _nii-_sama melakukan itu untuk melindungiku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah besar. Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana mengatasinya. Jika memang hal yang ada di masa lalu itu bukanlah hal _menyenangkan_. Aku bisa merasakannya. Hal itu pastilah hal yang menyakitkan, bukan? _So,_ aku ingin mengetahui kebenarannya _nii_-sama." Bungsu Kuran tersebut masih bersikeras untuk memecahkan dinding yang telah dibuat oleh cowok _brunette_ tersebut.

"_This isn't up for discussion,"_ tegas Kaname sambil masid tetap menatap mata _amethyst_ tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa adiknya itu mau mengerti. Tidak. Harus mengerti.

Zero Kuran menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Seberapa kali pun dia mencoba bertanya, bungsu Kuran itu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Segala cara sudah dia gunakan, entah itu memancing pembicaraan, mengeluarkan tantrum—yang ujung-ujungnya tidak bisa dia lakukan karena berbagai _alasan_—dan masih banyak lagi yang sudah dia lakukan. Yah, dia baru menyadari tentang sebuah kejanggalan dalam memorinya semenjak mereka bersekolah di tempat ini. Dan dimulai dari situlah dia mencoba mencari jawaban pada sang sulung. Dan hasilnya? Nihil.

"_But-"_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Zero Kuran! Kalau kau masih terus memaksa untuk mencari jawaban itu, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk dekat dengan Ichiru Kiryuu," Kaname langsung memotong. Kali ini dia menggunakan nama adiknya dengan lengkap yang artinya dia benar-benar serius dan ingin segera pembicaraan ini diakhiri.

Cowok berambut _silver_ itu kembali mengernyit heran. Bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan ancaman seperti ini jika pertanyaan tadi itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi, cowok bermata _amethyst_ itu tentu saja terus merasa heran kenapa selalu membawa-bawa 'kembaran'nya tersebut dalam pembicaraan ini. Kenapa tidak Yuuki? Dia khan juga cukup dekat dengan cewek penggemar kakaknya tersebut. _Something __sounds fishy._

"_Nii_-sama, kenapa Ichiru selalu dijadikan ancaman bagiku? Aku juga cukup dekat dengan Yuuki. Tapi kenapa hanya Ichiru yang ada dalam ancamanmu?"

"Zero, kamu tahu bahwa ada peribahasa mengatakan _'curiosity can kill a cat', _khan?" kakaknya balas bertanya.

"Tapi, _nii-_sama-"

"_My dear Zero, please stop asking me about the past. You don't need to know. _Masa lalumu tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu yang sekarang, bukan? Jadi tolonglah. Untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengabulkannya. Aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. _Please, little angel. I'm doing this to protect you,"_ pinta Kaname dengan suara lembut. Dia kembali memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedang memancarkan kesedihan mendalam. Kalau dengan cara tegas dia tidak bisa membuat bungsu Kuran bungkam, maka dia akan menggunakan cara yang lebih lembut seperti yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini.

Mendengar nada suara cowok _brunette _tersebut, Zero akhirnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. _Well,_ ini kali pertama kakaknya menggunakan nada tersebut untuk memintanya berhenti bertanya. Dan cowok berambut _silver _tersebut tentunya tidak akan tega untuk memaksa kembali. Apalagi dia yakin _pureblood _yang sedang memeluknya ini sedang—sudah—mengingat tentang masa lalu mereka dan meratapinya mungkin? Yang jelas bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang nyaman untuk dipendam. Dan sang adik tentu tidak tega untuk semakin memaksa Kaname. Akhirnya Zero balas memeluk sang kakak dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk memberikan kekuatan.

"_Alright, nii_-sama. Aku gak akan memaksa lagi. Terima kasih _nii-_sama. Kau selalu memikirkan aku di atas segala-galanya. _I love you, nii_-sama!" ucap sang cowok berambut _silver_ tersebut.

"_Anytime, sweet heart. I will always protect you. I will love you for eternity."_

Senyuman hangat merekah di bibir sang adik mendengar kata-kata penuh makna tersebut. Sebuah rangkaian kata yang akan terus membuatnya hidup di dunia ini. Sosok di dalam pelukannya ini adalah sebuah figur yang tidak akan pernah—tidak bisa—lepas dari kehidupannya. Sosok yang akan terus menaungi dirinya dengan kasih sayang. _Well,_ entah apa bentuk cinta yang telah terjalin pada kedua insan tersebut. Tapi mereka sepertinya tidak peduli. Dan _author_nya pun juga tidak peduli. Karena mereka berdua itu-, ehem, maafkan saya.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan, menikmati kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain, sang sulung Kuran tersebut melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Ayo, kita kembali masuk ke kelas," ajak si cowok _brunette._

"Umm, aku ada _urusan_ dengan Ichiru. Setelah itu aku akan segera kembali. _I promise,"_ jawab Zero sambil sedikit menyeringai. Menekankan kata 'urusan' dengan sengaja.

Kaname Kuran hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dan tergelak. "Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kelas dan menunggu _little angel_ku untuk kembali ke sisiku," sang kakak mengijinkannya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi sang adik.

"Ya, ya, _nii_-sama!"

Dan kedua insan itu pun berpisah menuju tempat tujuannya masing-masing. Kedamaian yang terjadi pada hari itu merupakan hal yang terakhir dapat mereka rasakan. Rupanya takdir kembali berkata lain pada kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Seolah takdir memang tidak senang melihat kebahagiaan yang selalu mereka dapatkan dari memiliki satu sama lain. Dan sekali lagi, mereka tidak bisa menghindarinya.

~To Be Continue~

_A/N: Ahahaha...sedikit, umm, banyak yang Saichi edit dari chapter ini. Karena menurut Saichi pas chapter sebelumnya itu merasa banyak banget plot holes nya. Alias gak nyambung. Jadi, Saichi kembali merombak bagian akhir chapter 1 dan menggantinya dengan hal ini. Yah, untungnya masih nyambung dengan prolog dan judul. #plakk. Gomen! Dan Saichi juga sekaligus update chapter dua. Sekian and leave a review, ne? Thank you!_

_See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer of Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino**_

_**Anime: Vampire Knight**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Family**_

_**Pair: Kaname Kuran x Zero Kuran (KaZe)**_

_**Warnings: AR with canon, obviously OOC, boy x boy, incest, chara death(?), typo(s), mixed languange, twoshoot, grammatical error, don't like my fanfic? You can click back, I've warned you!**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Enjoy reading...**_

_***IMPORTANT **_Note: Saya menggunakan _italic_ untuk dua maksud. Pertama untuk penggunaan bahasa asing, dan kedua untuk sebuah penekanan kata pada kata bahasa Indonesia. Bisa juga karena kata itu bermakna konotasi.

_**Tolong membaca kembali chapter 1 karena ada perubahan yang cukup besar di bagian akhir yang saya tandai **edited!** Mohon maafkan author untuk yang satu itu.**_

**Another Chance**

Kaname Kuran hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dan tergelak. "Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kelas dan menunggu _little angel_ku untuk kembali ke sisiku," sang kakak mengijinkannya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi sang adik.

"Ya, ya, _nii_-sama!"

Dan kedua insan itu pun berpisah menuju tempat tujuannya masing-masing. Kedamaian yang terjadi pada hari itu merupakan hal yang terakhir dapat mereka rasakan. Rupanya takdir kembali berkata lain pada kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Seolah takdir memang tidak senang melihat kebahagiaan yang selalu mereka dapatkan dari memiliki satu sama lain. Dan sekali lagi, mereka tidak bisa menghindarinya.

*KaSaHa*

"Ada hal penting apa sampai seorang _pureblood_ sepertimu ingin bicara denganku secara privat?" tanya Ichiru kepada orang—ah tidak, dia bukanlah _orang_ tapi vampir. Bahkan bukan vampir rendahan yang bisa dibunuh dengan satu peluru dari senjata _anti-vampire_ dan hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa manusia yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai _hunter, _melainkan vampir pada strata tertinggi, _pureblood._ Dan _pureblood_ ini sedang berdiri di hadapan Ichiru, dia adalah Kaname Kuran.

Ada kepentingan apa seorang Kaname Kuran yang sangat membenci manusia—terutama _hunter__—_menemuinya dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Pemuda _hunter_ tersebut itu tentunya penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh cowok _brunette _tersebut. Makanya dia akhirnya mengikuti Kaname dan mengantar mereka ke bagian belakang sekolah dan merupakan tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh manusia.

Sulung Kuran itu menghela nafasnya dengan sedikit berat. Hal itu cukup aneh dilakukan oleh cowok tersebut mengingat bahwa _pureblood_ tersebut memiliki tipe yang _calm and composed._ Tidak pernah terlihat emosi yang dapat menjadi kelemahannya dan dimanfaatkan oleh musuhnya. Dan sekarang musuhnya itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya, dia malah mengeluarkan helaan nafas seperti itu. Pasti benar-benar ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran cowok _brunette _tersebut.

"Mungkin sepertinya kau bisa menebak apa yang ingin kukatakan," bukannya malah menjawab, Kaname malah semakin membuat teka-teki dan tentu saja membuat cowok berambut _silver_ di hadapannya semakin _pissed of._

"Jangan bercanda, Kuran. Aku bukanlah paranormal yang bisa membaca pikiranmu," dengus Ichiru kesal dengan permainan tebak-tebakan ini.

Kaname diam sejenak lalu berujar, "Apakah kau bisa untuk tidak mendekati Zero lagi?"

Ichiru hanya mendengus kesal mendengar peringatan yang keluar dari mulut cowok _brunette _tersebut—dan bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. "Kenapa kau selalu mengancamku padahal adikmu sendiri juga harusnya kau beritahu? Kau tahu sendiri Zero dan aku sudah menjadi sahabat baik. Dia juga tidak akan senang jika kau mengancamku seperti ini. Makanya karena kau yakin bahwa Zero tidak akan melakukan keinginanmu ini, kau akhirnya memperingatiku. Bukan begitu, Kuran Kaname?" balas sang cowok _hunter_ tersebut.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Aku hanya butuh kesanggupanmu," sang _pureblood _menjawab singkat dan datar.

"_Well, it will not happen. _Bukan karena _aku_ tidak mau melakukannya. Tetapi hal itu memang _tidak bisa_ terjadi. Dan aku rasa kau sudah tahu mengapa. Kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini, kau membuang waktumu. Dan kita tidak perlu tempat tersembunyi seperti ini jika kau memang ingin membicarakan hal ini," ucap cowok berambut _silver_ tersebut sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya.

"..." Kaname hanya dapat diam. Wow, apa saya tidak salah lihat? Seorang _pureblood_ Kaname Kuran yang biasanya selalu menang sekarang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa terhadap seorang _hunter_ yang _race_ nya sangat dia benci. Momen ini sangat perlu diabadikan mengingat hanya seratus, coret, seribu tahun sekali kejadian ini bisa terulang kembali. Itulah hal yang menunjukkan betapa seorang Kaname Kuran seharusnya tidak akan pernah kalah bicara. Ok, kita tidak perlu membahas hal ini lebih lanjut.

Kiryuu Ichiru pun juga tentunya sedikit terkejut dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Dia pun langsung mengutarakan hal yang pertama kali muncul di otaknya saat melihat sikap itu, _"So, tell me. _Apa yang membuatmu sangat membenci manusia? Aku rasa kau tidak membenciku secara aku pribadi, tapi kau membenciku karena aku manusia dan terlebih lagi aku seorang _hunter._ Tebakanku benar khan?"

Sang _brunette_ hanya menutup matanya sejenak lalu berujar dengan sarkasme yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Kaname, "Zero saja tidak aku beritahu. Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Mungkin karena kau tidak ingin melukai Zero? Karena hal yang ada di masa lalumu bisa saja membahayakan mental Zero." Ichiru tidak mau kalah. Mungkin dia cocok untuk menjadi seorang psikolog nantinya. Karena dia bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran orang lain. _That's not funny. Okay__, let's stop this nonsense description._

Mendengar itu sulung Kuran hanya dapat tersenyum, coret, menyeringai. "Kau bilang bukan paranormal tapi kau sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiranku. Kalau bukan paranormal berarti psikolog?" Nah, Kaname juga setuju dengan sang _author._

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itu tidak seperti seorang _pureblood_ yang aku kenal," dengus sang _hunter _sedikit kesal.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Jika memang kau tidak bisa menjauhi Zero, setidaknya aku memintamu untuk menjaganya jikalau mungkin aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya lagi. Terima kasih atas waktumu." Lalu dengan sekejap kedipan mata, Kaname sudah menghilang dari hadapan cowok tersebut.

Cowok berambut _silver_ gelap itu hanya dapat berdecak kesal dengan sikap sang kakak dari Zero tersebut. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali dia menghadapinya, tetapi tetap saja. Namanya orang kalau sudah diacuhkan akan tetap merasakan jengkel. _"__Don't run away, Kuran. There's nothing good in running away," _gumamnya selepas kepergian sang vampir.

*KaSaHa*

Keesokan harinya...

Pukul 07.00 malam

"Kaname, apa kau sudah benar-benar meminta mereka secara baik-baik?" tanya seorang pria yang bernama Kaien Cross dan merupakan _Chairman_ dari Cross Academy ini.

"Kaien, aku sudah melakukannya. Bukankah itu adalah _race_ mu? Seharusnya kau lah yang melakukan hal ini dan bukannya malah aku yang harus _berlutut _di hadapan mereka," ujar Kaname dengan sarkasme. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa dia tidak benar-benar berlutut di hadapan mereka. Hanya meminta pertolongan kepada mereka, tapi tentu saja bagi sulung Kuran, meminta sesuatu kepada para _hunter_ sama saja dengan _berlutut_ di hadapan mereka. _Well,_ kenapa dia sampai mau-maunya melakukan hal itu? Karena Kaien adalah teman baiknya dan sudah mau menyelamatkan dirinya pada peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jadi dia patut berterima kasih dan balas budi pada pria tersebut. Karena seorang Kuran tidak akan mau hutang budi pada manusia.

"Kaname-kun, kau tidak berlutut di hadapan mereka. Ah, lupakan. Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini? Aku, Yagari dan Ichiru tidak mungkin bisa melindungi para murid _Sun Dorm_ sendirian jika memang benar para _vampire level _E tersebut sedang mengarah kesini_,_" ucapnya dengan nada panik.

"Para _subordinates_ milikku akan membantumu. Aku juga akan ikut membantumu, tapi aku akan menyembunyikan Zero di tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi apa-apa dengannya," Kaname memberikan usul. Walau dia ingin mengungsikan sang adik ke tempat yang lebih aman, dia tidak yakin cowok tersebut akan ikut dengannya secara _willingly_. Zero sangat mencintai manusia dan sangat ingin melindungi mereka. Sudah bisa dipastikan bungsu Kuran tersebut juga akan ikut membantu dirinya dalam melindungi para murid-murid _Sun Dorm._ Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan terjadi. Jika Kuran berambut _silver _itu ikut membantu, Kaname tidak yakin akan berakhir dengan baik. _He can feel it._Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi apabila dia tidak mencegah Zero untuk ikut bertempur. Sesuatu yang akan sangat berakibat buruk.

Ok, pertama-tama, kalian pasti bingung dengan situasi apa sih yang sedang dialami mereka? _Vampire_ _council_ adalah dalang dari situasi yang gawat ini. Mereka tidak setuju—dari awal mereka memang tidak setuju—tentang adanya Cross Academy ini. Dan baru sekarang ini mereka mengambil keputusan. Dengan membentuk pasukan yang terdiri dari _vampire level _E_, _dan mengarahkan monster-monster itu untuk menghancurkan sekolah tersebut. Setelah Kaname mengetahui tentang rencana tersebut, tentu saja dia segera memberitahu Kaien. Dan dari situ lah ada peristiwa dimana Kaname _berlutut _pada _hunter association_ untuk meminta bala bantuan. Tapi hal itu hanya sia-sia saja. Mereka tidak mau mengirimkan bala bantuan tersebut. Alasannya? Karena mereka juga tidak setuju dengan adanya sekolah ini.

"Oh terima kasih banyak, Kaname-kun! Baiklah aku akan segera memberitahu Yagari dan Ichiru untuk bersiap-siap." Dengan sangat senang hati Kaien menerima tawaran Kaname tersebut. Dia pun segera bergerak keluar ruangannya tapi berhenti saat ada di ambang pintu membuat sang _brunette _yang hendak _pergi_ menoleh ke arah Kaien.

"Apa masih ada hal lain?" tanya Kaname.

"Jangan terus menyembunyikan masa lalumu Kaname-kun. Masa lalu ada untuk dikenang, bukan untuk disembunyikan. Cepat atau lambat, masa lalu itu akan terungkap pada Zero-kun. Akan lebih baik jika dia mendengarnya langsung darimu dan bukan dari orang lain atau _hal_ lain. Aku punya firasat, pertarungan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi akan mengubah sesuatu," dan dengan berkata hal itu, Kaien menutup pintu dan meninggalkan sulung Kuran yang masih terpaku. Bukan karena terkejut atas perkataan Kaien tetapi karena rupanya pria itu memiliki firasat yang sama dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Semua yang terjadi terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan hanya untuk sebuah kebetulan belaka," gumamnya sebelum menghilang dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke _Night Dormitory_.

*KaSaHa*

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak mereka? Mengirim _Level _E kesini?" dengus kesal dari cewek cantik bernama Ruka Souen.

"Kurasa mereka hanya tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitar Kaname-sama," celutuk Hanabusa Aidou.

Mereka baru saja mendengarkan beberapa hal yang baru disampaikan oleh ketua mereka, Kaname-Kuran. Dan itulah sebabnya sekarang mereka mulai naik darah setelah mendengar penjelasan sang _pureblood_ tersebut. Yah, hanya beberapa vampir saja yang masih tenang menanggapi berita tersebut. Dan kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Sudah tidak perlu dipikirkan tentang apa alasan mereka dan tujuan mereka. Aku hanya ingin kalian membantu Kaien dan yang lain untuk melindungi para murid S_un Dormitory. _Kalian segeralah bergegas. Aku masih punya beberapa urusan," jelas sang _pureblood_ yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya karena mereka memang sedang berada di kantor kerja miliknya.

"Baik, Kaname-sama!" Mereka semua menjawab dengan serentak dan menghilang dalam sekejap ke segala penjuru arah. Para vampir lainnya sudah terlebih dahulu pergi. Yang tersisa hanyalah mereka yang merupakan kepercayaan Kaname.

Sekarang di ruangan itu tinggalah Kaname dan adiknya yang masih berdiri terpaku di sampingnya. Sepertinya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dijelaskan oleh sang kakak. Dan nampak dia juga sudah mulai emosi, dilihat dari kedua tangannya yang mengepal dengan erat dan bahunya yang sedikit bergetar menahan amarah.

"Zero_-dear,"_ panggil Kaname lembut untuk mengeluarkan sang _little angel-_nya dari apapun pikiran yang sedang memenuhi otaknya. Dia berdiri dan memeluk sang adik.

"_Nii-_sama_,"_ panggilnya penuh dengan kesedihan.

Kaname sedikit tersentak mendengar nada suara cowok yang dicintainya itu. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai _silver_ Zero dan tangan lainnya mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Kau pasti sangat ingin pergi dan melindungi mereka, bukan? Seberapa aku memohon agar kau berlindung di tempat aman dan jauh dari tempat yang akan jadi medan peperangan ini, aku tahu kau pasti akan tetap berada disini. Benarkan?" ucapnya mengutarakan maksud sekaligus juga menebak apa yang bakalan diperbuat oleh sang adik.

"_Nii-_samaadalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui aku luar dan dalam. Jadi, kau pasti sudah tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu, _nii-_sama," jawab bungsu Kuran itu berusaha terdengar tenang walaupun dia sedang menahan amarah atas tindakan _senate_ kali ini. Berani-beraninya mereka melawan dirinya dan Kaname, ditambah lagi mereka ingin menghancurkan tempat yang sudah dirinya sebut sebagai rumah.

Kaname hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah. Dia dapat mendengar usaha Zero untuk menormalkan nada suaranya. Tetapi hal itu bukanlah yang harus dibicarakan sekarang. Yang terpenting bukanlah mengetahui seberapa marahnya sang adik, tapi bagaimana dia memberitahukan kepada cowok berambut _silver _tersebut tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Alasan akhirnya dia ingin membuka semuanya bukan karena dia memang ingin Zero mengetahui kebenarannya, tetapi lebih karena keadaan yang memaksa dan _nagging feeling_ yang dia—ah tidak cuman dia saja tapi Kaien dan Ichiru juga—rasakan.

Sulung Kuran tersebut melepaskan pelukannya sejenak dan mengecup kening sang adik untuk menenangkan emosi yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya tersebut. "Shh," desus Kaname sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Zero. Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi cowok di hadapannya.

"_Nii_-sama?"

"_Little angel, _aku..." Kaname masih tidak bisa membawa mulutnya untuk mengungkapkan kejadian 10 tahun lalu tersebut.

Zero mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sang kakak yang terlihat kebingungan seperti itu. Perlu diketahui, seorang Kaname Kuran sangat jarang sekali terlihat _unease_ seperti sekarang ini dan tentu saja ini menjadi pertanyaan yang besar. Tapi setidaknya masih dalam kategori normal karena sikap ini ditunjukkan saat bersama dengan Zero. Karena hanya satu makhluk yang dapat membuat sang _pureblood _tersebut memiliki dan berbuat hal-hal yang _out of character._

Cowok berambut _silver_ itu lalu mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang membuat vampir di depannya seperti itu. Dan hanya ada satu hal yang muncul di otaknya. _Kaname ingin mengungkapkan ingatannya yang disegel 10 tahun lalu. _Dan Zero tentu tahu betapa topik itu telah mengguncangkan kakaknya sampai dia membuat dirinya melupakan semua ingatan tersebut. Ini memang hanyalah keegoisannya belaka. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin melihat Kaname yang terus tersiksa sendirian karena melindungi dirinya terus. Mungkin dulu dia masih kecil dan tidak sanggup menerima apapun itu yang terjadi pada hari dimana ingatannya hilang. Tapi sekarang dia sudah dewasa bukan? Dia sudah mengetahui keindahan, keburukan dan kejahatan yang ada di dunia ini. Jadi dia yakin pasti akan bisa menerimanya.

Bungsu Kuran itu menghela nafasnya lalu mendorong vampir di depannya untuk duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya tersebut. Tatapan bertanya-tanya dari sang sulung Kuran itu tidak terelakkan dan membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Tapi tidak sampai disitu, dia mendudukkan dirinya, err, di pangkuan Kaname. _Well, _jika kalian masih kebingungan dengan posisi itu, kalian bisa membayangkan sepasang kekasih yang, ehem, sedang ingin melakukan sebuah hubungan intim. Kedua kaki Zero berlutut di kanan dan kiri paha vampir _brunette_ tersebut lalu dia sedikit menekuk kedua lututnya untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kaname. Dan seperti yang dilakukan oleh pria di depannya, dia menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah _ritual _penenangan diri di antara mereka berdua saja. _And it worked._

"Heh, _you saw right through me, huh, little one?"_ Kaname tersenyum lembut setelah berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari kondisi terkejut akan perbuatan sang cowok di hadapannya—atau lebih tepatnya di pangkuannya?

"Sudah berapa tahun kita bersama, _nii-_sama? Dan aku bukan lagi _little one_ yang kau lindungi dulu. _Little one_ milik _nii-_sama sudah menjadi seorang dewasa yang juga bisa melindungimu. Benar khan?" Zero balas menjawab sambil tersenyum sedikit jahil.

Kaname kembali mengeluarkan sebuah hembusan nafas yang cukup keras. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya dalam sehari ya? Bahkan sang _author _yang menulisnya saja sampai lupa. Harusnya hari bersejarah ini perlu diabadikan. Dimana _pureblood_ yang biasa terlihat _emotionless_ dan berwibawa itu bisa _lost composure _dan menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar, _my eternal beloved _Zero," goda Kaname memanggil sang adik dengan sebuah julukan yang jarang digunakan. Karena Zero mengancamnya untuk tidak menggunakannya.

"_Nii-_sama, aku sudah mengatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu," dengus vampir bermata _amethyst_ tersebut. Tetapi tetap saja terlihat rona merah mulai menyelimuti pipinya yang putih mulus dan dia dengan segera membenamkan kepalanya pada dada sang vampir di depannya.

"Tapi kau mengatakannya sendiri, bukan? Bahwa kau sudah bukan lagi _little one or little angel _yang dulu selalu aku lindungi. Kalau begitu tidak salah jika aku sekarang menggunakan julukan lain yang lebih terlihat cocok dengan dirimu yang sudah dewasa ini," seru Kaname menanggapi tantrum dari bungsu Kuran di pangkuannya.

"Huft, terserah kau sajalah, _nii-_sama," gumam Zero menyerah. Dia masih menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kakak. Kedua tangannya telah menyelinap ke belakang untuk memeluk sosok yang bahkan lebih berharga daripada nyawanya sendiri.

…

…

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan tersebut. Sepasang kakak adik tersebut nampak sedang menikmati kebersamaan—kemesraan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Bunyi nafas mereka yang teratur dan hembusan angin malam yang menyeruak dari jendela menjadi lantunan melodi yang indah. Tubuh mereka yang dingin bagaikan mayat saling bertautan—ah terlalu berlebihan. Tapi tentu saja itu bukanlah menjadi masalah. _They're vampire, after all._

Setelah beberapa menit yang serasa hanya beberapa detik bagi mereka telah berlalu, _pureblood_ yang lebih tua umurnya tersebut menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk mencetak aroma tubuh Zero kedalam hati dan pikirannya. Dan setelah dia merasa sudah tenang, dia mulai berbicara, "Baiklah, kurasa saatnya aku membuka ingatan masa lalumu."

Jantung vampir—apakah vampir memiliki jantung yang berdetak?—bermata _amethyst _itu langsung berdebar kencang. Sebentar lagi dia akan mendengar dari mulut Kaname sendiri, tentang peristiwa 10 tahun yang silam. Dan dimana kedua orang tuanya berada saat ini.

Sang _pureblood_ berambut _brunette _tersebut tentu saja menyadari detak jantung sang adik yang berdetak lebih cepat. Ingat mereka masih saling berdekapan. "Shh, jangan khawatir. Aku ada disini. Tidak akan kubiarkan ingatan itu menakuti, _my dear,"_ bisik sulung Kuran di telinga Zero.

"_Arigatou, nii-_sama. Kau bisa meneruskan. Aku siap," balas vampir dalam dekapan Kaname tersebut. Tapi dia masih tetap tidak menatap sang kakak.

"Baiklah." Jeda sesaat. "Malam itu adalah malam yang mengerikan jika aku bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Baik aku, _otou_-sama dan _okaa-_sama tidak menyangka bahwa hari itu adalah penentuan takdir kita sekeluarga. Kau sudah tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Kami dan para pelayan berusaha melindungi _manor_ tersebut. Tapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan kami tidak sanggup menahan mereka." Kaname menghentikan penjelasannya sambil mengenang malam yang mengubah hidupnya dan keluarga yang dicintainya.

Zero menyadari apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam benak vampir yang didekapnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat, memberikan secercah semangat walaupun itu tidak dapat membantu banyak. "Siapa 'mereka' yang kau maksud, _nii-_sama?" tanya cowok berambut _silver _tersebut.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu berujar, "Mereka adalah—"

Belum sempat Kaname meneruskan perkataannya itu, sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras terdengar di luar sana. Sepertinya letaknya di sekitar pintu gerbang Cross Academy ini. Itu hanya menandakan satu maksud. Perang sudah dimulai. Dan mereka berdua sudah seharusnya menghentikan perbincangan, err, yang cukup mesra itu dengan segera dan secepatnya menuju tempat dimana para _level _E keparat itu berada.

Zero tentu saja langsung tegap berdiri mendengar tanda perang tersebut. Daripada mendengarkan ingatan masa lalunya, dia lebih ingin melindungi para manusia yang ada disini. Sedangkan Kaname tersenyum sedikit pahit melihat reaksi sang adik. Dia sudah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya—dan tetap perlu diingat bahwa ini adalah Kaname Kuran yang notabene selalu percaya diri atau dengan kata lain _flawless__—_untuk percakapan serius mereka.

"_Nii_-sama, kita harus segera pergi!" celutuk cowok yang lebih muda itu dengan nada suara mulai panik.

Pemimpin dari Night Class itu juga segera berdiri dan kemudian mengacak surai _silver _milik cowok di hadapannya itu. "Aku tahu. Kita akan membicarakan ini setelah perang ini berakhir. Pergilah dulu. Ada hal yang perlu kulakukan dengan _senate," _jawabnya dengan intonasi yang tenang dan sungguh berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat terhadap adiknya.

"Huh? Oke, baiklah. Hati-hati, _nii_-sama. _Come back safe." _Dan kemudian dia kembali memeluk lelaki yang sudah melindunginya selama puluhan tahun ini. Menikmati sensasi dari tubuh mereka yang bertautan.

Lelaki _brunette _itu tentu juga membalasnya, bahkan lebih erat. _"You too, my eternal beloved. Stay safe until I come back. Don't do anything rash. I love you, Zero," _bisiknya tepat di telinga sang cowok bermata _amethyst._

"_I love you too, nii-_sama!"

Mereka tetap berada diposisi tersebut sampai sebuah ledakan terdengar kembali. Keduanya melepaskan diri dengan perasaan enggan. Ya, _keduanya._ Karena mereka memang mencintai satu sama lain walaupun mereka bersaudara. _Well, _jangan lupakan fakta bahwa mereka vampir. Jadi, peraturan atau tata sosial—entah itu ada atau tidak karena _author_ hanya mengarang—yang biasanya ada pada manusia, tidak berlaku pada mereka. Bahkan mereka memang diharuskan untuk menikah dengan saudaranya sendiri untuk mempertahankan keturunan dari keluarga Kuran yang memang terkenal sebagai _pureblood_ tertua dan terkuat.

Zero masih merasa kebersamaan mereka kali ini kurang berlangsung lama. Akhirnya dengan sedikit keberanian, dia sedikit berjinjit dan kemudian menautkan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman penuh dengan gairah dan cinta yang sangat mendalam. Walaupun hanya berlangsung singkat, perasaan keduanya sudah tersampaikan dengan baik. Ciuman kali ini tidak melibatkan lidah mereka tentunya. Karena jika melibatkan organ tubuh yang satu itu, dijamin mereka malah akan semakin lanjut ke tahap berikutnya tanpa peduli daratan. Dan itu tentunya berbahaya untuk situasi seperti saat ini. Memangnya ada orang yang melakukan hubungan intim saat di sekeliling mereka sedang terjadi pertempuran?

Kaname tentunya senang sekali dengan tindakan sang adik. Karena biasanya dia yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Cowok berambut _silver _itu memang tipe _tsundere _khan?

"Pergilah, kita akan bertemu setelah aku menyelesaikan apa yang perlu kulakukan," ujarnya kemudian setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Berhati-hatilah, _nii-_sama!" balas bungsu Kuran itu dengan penuh kecemasan mendalam dalam kalimatnya.

"Jangan meremahkanku, _my eternal beloved!"_ Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu menenangkan cowok di hadapannya. "Seiren," dia sedang memanggil bawahannya yang sangat setia. Cewek itu langsung datang sambil berlutut di belakang pasangan tersebut. "Lindungi Zero," perintahnya tegas tanpa meminta sebuah penolakan.

"_Kashikomarimashita, Kaname-sama!"_ jawab cewek itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sedetik kemudian Kaname menghilang dari hadapan mereka sambil sebelumnya tersenyum kepada Zero dan mengelus pipinya. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya untuk bisa kembali lagi ke sisi cowok berambut _silver_ itu.

*KaSaHa*

Cross Academy benar-benar telah menjadi medan pertumpahan darah dan... debu. Yap, debu bertebaran dimana-mana. Tentu saja hal itu dikarenakan karena pertempuran kali ini melibatkan makhluk penghisap darah yang telah kehilangan akalnya, vampir _level _E. Kita tidak akan bisa melihat adanya mayat disini, melainkan gundukan debu-debu sisa dari makhluk malang itu. Hm, tidak hanya ada debu di sini, bercak-bercak darah juga nampak di batang pohon, tembok-tembok dan gedung sekolah tersebut. Pemandangan ini tentunya sangat tidak sedap dipandang bagi siapapun juga yang melihatnya. Tidak terkecuali untuk pangeran _pureblood_ yang satuini.

Vampir berambut _silver_ itu nampak memegangi kepalanya yang dilihat secara fisik masih baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka ataupun darah. Nafasnya juga nampak sangat berat padahal dia tidak melakukan hal yang membebani dirinya. Dan lagi dia seorang _pureblood_, memiliki stamina diatas rata-rata manusia dan vampir-vampir yang _level_nya berada di bawahnya. Lihat saja para vampir _noble_ yang berada di sekitar bungsu Kuran itu. Mereka bahkan nampak tidak berkeringat. Berbeda dengan _young master_ mereka yang sedang mereka lindungi saat ini.

Kiryuu Ichiru menyadari hal itu dan bertanya dengan cemas kepada sahabatnya yang satu itu, "Zero, kau nampak tidak sehat. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau lupa meminum _blood tablet_ mu?"

"T-tidak. Aku baik-baik s-saja. Hah... hah...," jawabnya dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal. "Konsentrasilah. Aku hanya perlu beristirahat sejenak," lanjutnya kemudian sambil bersandar di sebuah tembok. Saat ini mereka berada di atap gedung sekolah dan sudah dikepung oleh vampir _level_ E yang haus akan darah.

"Baiklah, jangan jauh-jauh dari kami." Dan Ichiru kemudian mulai menebas para vampir-vampir gila itu dengan pedang yang dimilikinya.

_Pureblood _yang satu itu mulai berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya dan mencerna bayangan-bayangan yang muncul di matanya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya muncul di dalam otaknya. Dia juga merasakan perasaan _deja vu_ dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya ini. _Apa ini adalah ingatan masa lalu yang disegel oleh _nii_-sama? Tetapi apa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya waktu itu? Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ingatan-ingatan yang datang bertubi-tubi ini. _Nii_-sama, _where are you?' Batin Zero menjelaskan apa yang saat ini dirasakannya.

Dia masih tidak bisa mengingat semuanya. Karena yang muncul hanya sepotong demi sepotong ingatannya. Dan saat dia mencoba untuk menggali lebih dalam, kepalanya akan langsung merasakan sakit yang membuatnya ingin merobek kulit kepalanya dan mengeluarkan otaknya. Ah, maaf itu terlalu sadis. Tapi _author_ hanya ingin menjelaskan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh vampir bermata _amethyst _itu. Sedari tadi dia juga terus menerus memanggil nama kakaknya di otaknya, berharap vampir _brunette_ itu akan segera datang ke sisinya dan bisa meredakan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini. Sebenarnya mereka memang bisa saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan hubungan yang mereka punya. Tapi mungkin kali ini Kaname memang masih belum bisa datang karena urusan yang sedang dilakukannya sangatlah penting.

Bungsu Kuran itu masih terus meringkuk di tembok yang saat ini menjadi tempat sandarannya sambil mencoba menyelesaikan keadaannya saat ini. Dia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendapati suara teraiakan kesakitan yang sangat dia kenal.

"Arghhh!" Ichiru berteriak kesakitan ketika seseorang menebasnya di bagian dadanya. Dia terdorong mundur dan kemudian jatuh mencium lantai karena kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Kau pengganggu." Perkataan ini muncul dari seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di dekat _hunter_ malang tersebut. Dan bisa diyakini bahwa yang menyebabkan Ichiru tergeletak di lantai adalah ulah pria ini. Jika diteliti lagi, dia bukanlah manusia. Dia vampir, dan bahkan bukan vampir _level_ rendah. _Pureblood._ Realisasi ini membuat Zero dan teman-temannya hanya dapat tercekat dan bertanya-tanya akan siapakah _pureblood_ yang satu ini.

Zero adalah yang pertama terbangun dari keterkejutannya dan dengan kekuatan vampirnya langsung menuju tempat Ichiru dan menggendongnya untuk membawa mereka menjauh dari _pureblood_ itu. Sebelum vampir itu akan melukai _hunter _berambut _silver_ gelap itu lebih parah lagi.

"_Who the hell are you?"_ Aidou menggeram sambil berdiri di depan Zero dan Ichiru. Ingin melindungi _young master_ dan sahabatnya itu. Hal ini diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka tidak akan masalah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungi pangeran _pureblood_ mereka. Walaupun mereka sudah sangat sadar bahwa melawan pria yang berada di hadapan mereka ini merupakan sebuah tindakan bunuh diri.

Pria tersebut hanya dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka melindungi pangeran kecil—walau Zero memang bukan anak kecil—mereka. Karena lucu baginya bahwa vampir _level_ B ingin menantang eksistensi terkuat seperti dirinya.

"Namaku? Heh, lucu sekali kalau kalian tidak bisa menebak siapa diriku. Tapi, ya sudahlah, aku akan berbaik hati memberitahukan kepada kalian namaku sebelum kalian aku musnahkan menjadi kepingan debu. Namaku adalah Rido Kuran. Kakak dari Haruka Kuran dan dengan kata lain aku adalah paman dari pangeran kecil yang sedang kalian lindungi tersebut," jelasnya sambil menunjuk Zero yang masih sibuk menangani luka Ichiru.

Mereka kembali tercekat mendengar penjelasan tersebut termasuk Zero yang langsung menoleh ke _pureblood_ yang mengaku sebagai pamannya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau dia mempunyai paman karena Kaname juga tidak pernah menyebutnya. Apa dia berbohong? Tapi entah mengapa mereka seperti tidak bisa menolak kebenaran itu. Maksudnya mereka ingin tidak mempercayai hal tersebut, tetapi di sisi lain juga tidak bisa menolaknya dengan merasakan aura yang dimilikinya.

"Jangan bercanda, keparat! Tidak mungkin kalau kau merupakan paman dari Kaname-sama ataupun Zero-sama!" kali ini Ruka Souen yang menyahut.

"Oh, aku tidak membutuhkan pengertian dari kalian. Kalian boleh percaya atau tidak. Itu bukanlah masalah bagiku. Yang terpenting adalah tujuanku datang kesini. Jika kalian ingin selamat, serahkan pangeran kecil kalian itu dan aku akan kembali berbaik hati dan membiarkan kalian pergi," ucap Rido Kuran sambil menyeringai dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Apa kau berpikir kami akan mengabulkan permintaan tidak masuk akalmu?" ejek Aidou.

"Aku memang merasa hal ini tidak akan semudah itu. Baguslah kalau kalian bersedia memberikanku sebuah _pertunjukan_ yang manis."

Dan dengan kalimat penutup itu, mereka mulai bekerja sama untuk menyerang _pureblood_ tersebut. Karena jika mereka melawan sendiri-sendiri, sudah dipastikan mereka akan segera dimusnahkan. Tapi walaupun serangan mereka dilakukan secara bersama, mereka masih akan kalah.

Zero mengetahui akan hal itu dan dia juga harus segera membantu para teman-teman vampirnya itu. Hanya dia yang mungkin saat ini bisa bertarung seimbang dengan pria yang mengaku sebagai pamannya. Walaupun dia masih tidak yakin dengan keadaannya saat ini. Sakit kepala itu masih terasa dan sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya. Kemudian dia teringat akan seseorang yang saat ini sedang tergeletak lemah dalam pangkuannya.

"Ichiru?" panggilnya sambil menggoyangkan sang cowok itu perlahan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan cepat bungsu Kuran itu melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan di saat seperti ini. Dia menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan meminum darahnya. Tapi tidak menelannya. Kemudian dia mencium sang _hunter_ tersebut dan mentransfer darah yang ada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut cowok _hunter_ itu. Ichiru memang bukan seorang vampir, tapi darah _pureblood_ tetap dapat berfungsi kepada siapapun yang meminumnya.

Setelah dia berhasil membuat Ichiru menelan darahnya, dia melepaskan ciuman itu dan meletakkan kepala sang _hunter _itu ke lantai. Selanjutnya dia akan serahkan pada cairan merah miliknya itu untuk bekerja dalam tubuh sahabatnya. Dia tidak bisa membuang banyak waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ichiru karena situasi mereka saat ini bukannya bertambah baik malah semakin buruk. Dia kemudian menoleh ke pertarungan yang sedang terjadi. Dan benar saja, para vampir _noble _itu sedang menghadapi pertarungan yang sepihak—yang tentunya bukan kemenangan di pihak mereka.

Zero pun segera bergabung dengan pertempuran tersebut ketika dia melihat Rido akan menghabisi Takuma Ichijou yang sedang tersungkur di lantai. Dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya dia berada di antara kedua orang itu dan mendorong pamannya itu menjauh dengan sebuah kekuatan yang tak nampak dari dirinya sendiri. Dan itu cukup berhasil karena Rido harus terdorong mundur dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh teman-temanku!" geram vampir bermata _amethyst_ tersebut.

"Oho, apa yang kita punya disini? Pangeran Kuran kita tercinta sedang menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi makananku. Dengan senang hati akan kuterima tawaranmu itu, _my dear nephew!"_ ejek Rido dan mulai maju menyerang Zero.

_Pureblood_ berambut _silver _itu mengeluarkan senjata _anti-vampire_ nya yaitu _Bloody Rose. _Ya, vampir tercinta kita ini bisa memegang sebuah senjata yang biasanya dimiliki oleh para _hunter._ Perlu diketahui bahwa senjata _anti-vampire_ akan melukai para vampir yang berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. Jadi, sudah seharusnya tidak mungkin kalau Zero yang notabene seorang _pureblood_ bisa menyentuh bahkan menggunakannya. Itulah keunikan dari pangeran Kuran yang satu ini.

Bungsu Kuran itu menembakkan beberapa peluru dengan akurasi yang tepat pada Rido yang berlari ke arahnya. Tapi semuanya dihindari dengan mulus oleh pria tersebut. Sambil menghindari peluru mematikan itu, Rido berhasil mendekati Zero dan segera melancarkan serangan dari darahnya yang membentuk seperti sebuah cambuk. Tentu saja pangeran Kuran itu menghindarinya dengan melompat mundur dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah. Sepertinya dia berniat untuk membawa pertarungan ini ke tempat dimana teman-temannya tidak akan terkena dampak dari pertarungan mereka berdua.

"Seiren, jaga yang lainnya! Aku akan mengatasi dia. Jangan ikut campur!" perintah _pureblood_ bermata _amethyst _itu sebelum gaya gravitasi bumi menariknya ke bawah.

"Baik, Zero-sama!" Seiren tidak bisa melawan perintah itu. Bagaimana pun juga, dia juga adalah pangeran Kuran. Perintahnya sama dengan perintah dari pemimpin Kuran saat ini yang adalah Kaname.

Zero mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan tanah berdebu. Dan dia dipaksa harus meloncat kembali karena Rido Kuran juga dengan sengaja mendaratkan dirinya di titik pendaratan milik keponakannya.

Bungsu Kuran itu kini menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah dahan pohon yang sudah tua. Dia mencoba untuk mengamati musuhnya. Karena sepertinya musuhnya juga tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk kembali menyerang dalam beberapa detik ke depan. Zero pun kemudian bertanya, "Katakan siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan mengapa kau mengincarku?"

"Oho, apa kau tidak mempercayai perkataan dari pamanmu sendiri, keponakanku tercinta? Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu? Bahwa aku adalah kakak dari Haruka Kuran dan dengan kata lain pamanmu dan Kaname," jawab Rido dengan seringaian yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya yang cukup tampan itu. Bisa diyakini jika dia tidak memakai seringaian seperti orang gila itu, pria ini akanlah sangat tampan. Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semua vampir memiliki daya tarik yang berbeda dari para manusia pada umumnya.

"_Nii-_sama tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang dirimu. Dan kami berdua adalah satu-satunya keluarga Kuran yang masih hidup. Buatlah kebohongan yang lebih bagus!" Zero masih menolak mentah-mentah ucapan _pureblood_ yang satu itu.

"Heh, dan aku juga sudah mengatakan kepadamu, bahwa aku tidak butuh kau mempercayai perkataanku, _my dear nephew!"_ Dan dengan kalimat itu, Rido mengayunkan cambuk darahnya ke arah pangeran Kuran kita.

Zero segera meloncat kembali sambil menembakkan peluru _Bloody Rose_ nya ke arah Rido, tapi rupanya sekali lagi peluru-peluru itu meleset semua. Sedetik kemudian pria yang mengaku pamannya itu telah berada di depannya. Membuat bungsu Kuran itu tercekat. Dia hendak menggunakan telekinesisnya untuk menghindari tangan Rido ketika pada saat yang sangat tidak tepat, sakit kepalanya semakin bertambah parah. Rido semakin menyeringai lebar melihat celah yang ditunjukkan sang keponakan dan dia dengan segera memanfaatkan hal tersebut dan mencekik leher mulus milik _pureblood_ berambut _silver_ tersebut dan menjatuhkan tubuh itu menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras.

"Uaghh!" benturan itu membuat Zero memuntahkan darah dan kehilangan penglihatannya untuk beberapa saat. Kekuatan benturan itu bukan hanya berasal dari gaya gravitasi bumi, tetapi juga dari kekuatan _pureblood_ yang dimiliki oleh Rido sendiri. Buktinya sampai ada sebuah kawah kecil dari hasil benturan itu.

Dengan mudahnya Rido mengangkat tubuh keponakannya yang sudah lunglai itu. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka membuat Rido tidak perlu mengangkat terlalu tinggi agar kaki Zero tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Pangeran Kuran itu pun hanya bisa memegangi tangan Rido yang mencekiknya dengan lemah dan tanpa ada kekuatan sama sekali. Benturan kepalanya dengan permukaan tanah tadi telah semakin membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan dan konsentrasinya. Ditambah lagi dengan sakit kepala yang dia rasakan akibat kembalinya ingatan masa lalu kelamnya.

"Inilah akhir hidupmu, keponakan tercintaku, Zero Kuran!" Lalu pria itu menghujamkan tangannya menembus dada bagian kiri milik bungsu Kuran itu. Membuat lubang yang mengerikan pada organ vital yang ada di dalam tubuh setiap makhluk hidup bahkan untuk seorang vampir sekalipun.

"Kuhkk!" _pureblood_ bermata _amethyst_ yang malang itu hanya bisa terbatuk darah ketika tangan itu menembus jantungnya. Dan satu pikiran langsung mendatangi otaknya. _'Aku akan segera mati. _Nii_-sama!'_ batinnya berteriak. Ya, dia juga pasti akan meneriakkan kakak tercintanya karena jika memang ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya, dia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan keinginannya itu dikabulkan ketika tangan yang masih hinggap di dadanya itu meninggalkannya dan pemilik tangan itu terlempar sangat jauh dari dirinya.

Tubuh Zero yang lemas tanpa apapun yang menopangnya langsung jatuh. Tapi tidak untuk bertemu dengan tanah, tetapi sepasang tangan yang kuat milik pemuda _brunette_.Kaname telah datang menyelamatkan adik tercintanya.

"_You bastard!"_ umpat Kaname pada Rido Kuran sambil memeluk Zero. Aura kemarahannya bisa dirasakan oleh siapa saja yang berada di dekat mereka. Sudah bisa dipastikan, bahwa siapa saja yang menyulut kemarahan dari _pureblood_ terkuat yang satu ini tidak akan melihat dunia lagi. Tidak peduli siapapun itu.

"_N-nii-_sama..." panggil bungsu Kuran itu dengan lemah. Tapi kita bisa melihat sebuah senyum kelegaan terbentuk di bibirnya. Kakak tercintanya telah datang. Permintaannya untuk melihat pemuda_ brunette_ itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya telah dikabulkan.

Sulung Kuran itu kembali menoleh pada sepasang iris mata _amethyst _milik adiknya itu dan kecemasan yang dalam bisa nampak pada kedua matanya yang telah berubah merah. Tangannya cukup bergetar. Entah karena amarah yang ada dalam dirinya, atau karena ketakutan yang dalam akan sosok yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini.

"Zero, _my dear! _Tolong bertahanlah sebentar! Aku akan segera menghabisi keparat itu," ujar Kaname sambil meletakkan pemuda dalam pelukannya itu ke permukaan tanah dengan lembut. Dia ingin sekali memberikan darahnya untuk Zero dengan segera. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Karena penyebab semua bencana ini masih berdiri dengan seringaian gilanya tersebut.

"Seiren!" panggil Kaname saat dia kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Rido. Cewek berambut keunguan itu langsung dengan sigap berada di samping tubuh bungsu Kuran yang sedang bertaruh dengan kematian. "Jaga dia."

Dengan perintah singkat itu pertempuran diantara keduanya kembali terjadi. Kali ini sepertinya lebih terlihat imbang. Ah, tidak, pemimpin Kuran itu nampak lebih kuat daripada pamannya sendiri. Dan benar saja, dalam waktu yang singkat, Kaname berhasil melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Rido Kuran lakukan pada adik tercintanya. Tapi dia tidak hanya melubangi, melainkan menggenggam jantung itu dan menghancurkannya dengan remasannya.

"Kuhk!" Rido terbatuk darah sambil memegangi tangan Kaname yang masih berada di dadanya. Di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya, pria gila itu masih bisa menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Setidaknya, aku berhasil memusnahkan keponakan tersayangku, ya khan, Kaname!" Dengan pesan terakhir itu, Rido Kuran hancur berkeping-keping dalam bentuk butiran kristal. Begitulah cara _pureblood_ mati. Dan sepertinya kali ini sulung Kuran itu akan menyaksikannya dua kali...

_Pureblood_ berambut _brunette_ itu hanya mendecih kesal dengan kata-kata itu. Dia berhasil membunuh paman yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi dia tidak merasakan kemenangan itu. Masih ada sebuah kenyataan pahit yang menantinya. Tidak membuang waktunya sedetik pun, Kaname langsung bergegas menuju Zero yang dengan setia dijaga oleh Seiren yang membereskan sisa-sisa _level _E lainnya yang masih berkeliaran.

Dia mendekap kepala pemilik surai _silver_ itu dengan pelan dan menaruhnya pada pangkuannya. Nafas sang bungsu Kuran itu sudah satu dua. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat dan kehilangan warnanya.

"Zero, Zero, _my love!"_ panggil pemimpin _pureblood _itu dengan kedukaan. Hatinya terasa sangat pilu menyaksikan penderitaan yang dialami oleh belahan hatinya ini.

Zero yang tadi menutup iris _amethyst_ nya yang telah berubah menjadi merah karena kurangnya pasokan darah yang menjadi sumber kehidupan utama dirinya kembali membuka kedua mata itu untuk bertemu dengan kedua iris mata milik kakaknya. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lemah.

"_N-nii-_sama... hukk!" panggilnya lemah sambil terbatuk oleh darah.

"Shh, _don't talk anymore!_ Minum darahku, _my angel!_" ucap Kaname menyuruh bungsu Kuran itu untuk tidak berbicara lagi dan sebaiknya fokus untuk meminum darahnya.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, pangeran Kuran itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sekali. Menandakan dia menolak untuk meminum darah sang kakak. Bukannya dia ingin mati, tapi serangan ke jantung bagi seorang _pureblood_ merupakan serangan fatal yang sudah memastikan kematian mereka.

Dan sebenarnya Kaname juga sudah mengetahui kenyataan itu. Tapi dia hanya mau menolak hal itu dan akan berusaha dengan segala cara untuk bisa _menghidupkan_ kembali cowok yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya ini. Tetesan air mata mulai mengalir pada kedua matanya. Yap, seorang Kaname Kuran juga bisa menangis. Dan ini mungkin adalah kali pertama dia menangis. Hanya kepada sosok dalam pelukannya ini dia bisa menunjukkan segala mimik wajah seperti itu.

Zero yang melihatnya berusaha menghapus air mata dari pipi sang kakak dengan tangannya. Dan mengangkat tangannya itu terbukti merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat berat baginya dalam kondisinya saat ini. Seolah sedang mengangkat beban puluhan kilo. Tapi dia tetap meneruskan niatnya itu dan berhasil menghapus air mata sang kakak. Namun noda merah darah miliknya malah yang mengotori wajah tampan milik pemimpin Kuran tersebut.

"Jangan menangis _nii-_sama! Aku tidak ingin di saat terakhirku, melihat wajah _nii-_sama yang menangis seperti ini. Setidaknya, lihat sisi baiknya. Aku bisa _bertemu_ dengan _tou-_sama dan _kaa-_sama khan?" ucap Zero dengan susah payah dan terbata-bata.

Kaname sedikit membuka matanya lebih lebar. Dia memang bisa merasakan bahwa adiknya itu telah mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan sulung Kuran itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu akan terbuka pada saat seperti ini. Mengenaskan sekali.

"Kau mengingatnya, hmm?" Pertanyaan retoris dilontarkan oleh _pureblood_ berambut _brunette_ tersebut.

"Yang membunuh mereka adalah para _hunter. _Ya khan? Dan itulah mengapa _nii-_sama sangat membenci manusia. Aku bisa mengerti sekarang," tebak Zero akan sikap-sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh kakaknya itu.

"..."

"Tapi _nii-_sama, tidak semua dari mereka jahat. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, bukan? Yuuki, Ichiru, Yori, _chairman, _Yagari-sensei dan semua manusia itu tidak semuanya seperti yang kau lihat saat itu. Mereka hanyalah makhluk lemah yang ketakutan akan eksistensi kita. Aku ingin mewujudkan dunia dimana vampir dan manusia bisa hidup bersama. Aku sangat ingin hal itu, _nii-_sama. Mereka makhluk yang menyenangkan dan menarik. Menurutku sudah sepantasnya kita—makhluk dengan talenta lebih—melindungi mereka yang lemah. Aku hanya inginkan itu. Apakah itu terlalu muluk?" ucap pangeran Kuran itu menyampaikan semua isi hatinya sebelum dia akan meninggalkan dunia yang dicintainya ini. Memang sulit mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat itu. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil mengutarakan semuanya. Dan Kaname tidak membantah ataupun memotong kalimatnya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan jika mereka sedang memperdebatkan hal ini. Sepertinya ia harus mengalami keadaan seperti ini dulu baru sang kakak akan mendengarkan permintaannya. Tidak. Impiannya.

Kaname menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu tidak muluk. Aku akan berjanji meneruskan impianmu itu. Kau akan melihatnya nanti setelah kau bereinkarnasi."

"Terima kasih, _nii-_sama. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu membangun dunia itu." Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur dan dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu melebihi apa pun di dunia ini.

"Maafkan aku juga, _my eternal beloved!_ Aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Sampai pada waktunya akan tiba dimana kita akan bertemu kembali pada kehidupan yang baru," ucap pemimpin Kuran itu.

"Yeah, _see you, nii_-sama! _Good bye for now." _Dan dengan kalimat penutup akhir hidupnya itu, Zero Kuran menutup mata dan mengakhiri perjalanan hidupnya. Tubuhnya dalam sekejap hancur menjadi kepingan kristal.

Kaname hanya bisa melihat semuanya dengan pasrah. Hatinya terasa sesak dan pilu. Separuh hatinya telah Zero bawa pergi dengan kepingan kristal itu. Separuh hatinya ikut hancur bersamaan dengan lenyapnya tubuh belahan jiwa dirinya. Tak tahan lagi dengan tekanan duka cita yang mendalam itu, dia meneriakkan nama Zero dengan penuh frustasi dan kepiluan yang mendalam. Hari ini, merupakan hari dimana para bawahan Kaname tidak pernah melihat senyum pada wajah pemimpin mereka itu.

*KaSaHa*

Berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian...

"Kaname, kau serius akan melakukan hal ini?" tanya Ichijou Takuma yang selama ini setia menemani sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikan impian Zero. Saat ini yang perlu kulakukan adalah menunggunya kembali ke dunia ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggunya sambil masih melihat dunia yang dicintainya ini," jawab Kaname sambil menatap keluar melalui kaca jendela yang ada di ruangan kerjanya. Di luar sedang turun butiran-butiran salju putih. Warna yang cocok dengan Zero.

Ya, selama puluhan tahun ini Kaname Kuran telah berusaha untuk mewujudkan dunia yang diharapkan oleh adik tercintanya. Dunia dimana vampir dan manusia bisa _coexist._ Walaupun rasanya begitu menyakitkan harus tetap menjalani hidup ini tanpa _angel_ yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Tapi dia juga tidak mau membiarkan pengorbanan dan cita-cita sang adik menjadi ikut terkubur. Dan sekarang semuanya telah tercapai dan dia akan melakukan tidur yang sangat panjang untuk beristirahat dan menunggu kedatangan dari reinkarnasi Zero. Dia sangat yakin bahwa adiknya akan kembali.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kaname!" Takuma menyerah dan berpamitan dengan _pureblood_ yang satu itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Takuma," balas _pureblood _berambut _brunette_ itu sambil menolehkan wajahnya sekilas.

Takuma pun meninggalkan manor yang saat ini ditinggali oleh sulung Kuran itu. Manor keluarga Kuran. Tempat yang menyimpan kenangan membahagiakan antara Kaname dan keluarganya. Tapi juga akan menorehkanluka yang dalam ketika harus mengingat kejadian pahit setelahnya.

Setelah dia puas menatap pemandangan yang ada di depan manornya, dia menutup tirai jendela dan membalikkan badannya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang untuk beberapa ratus tahun ke depan ini akan menjadi tempat peristirahatannya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berlapiskan kain berwarna merah, Kaname Kuran mulai menutup matanya dari dunia tempat dimana kenangan akan dirinya dan adiknya itu ada.

*KaSaHa*

Ratusan tahun kemudian...

"Zero! Cepatlah sedikit, kita akan terlambat ke sekolah!" seorang anak cowok berambut _silver_ sedang meneriaki kakak kembarnya di lantai dua. Umurnya sekitar 9 tahun. Mereka akan segera berangkat sekolah, tetapi sang kakak masih tidak turun-turun juga padahal bel sekolah mereka tidak lama lagi akan segera berbunyi. Nama anak itu adalah Ichiru Kiryuu.

Cowok yang dinantikannya akhirnya turun dengan memasang tampang tak berdosa. Bahkan dia menguap dengan sangat tidak elegan. _Well, _tetapi dengan wajah yang dimiliki oleh anak itu, sesuatu hal seperti itu malah akan nampak lucu dan menggemaskan. Dijamin tidak akan ada yang protes termasuk sang _author_.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Ichiru! Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kita tidak akan terlambat jika berlari," jawab cowok yang memiliki wajah identik dengan Ichiru. Namanya adalah Zero Kiryuu.

"Heh, aku lelah kalau harus disuruh lari terus tahu!" sungut Ichiru dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah sambil berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua mereka. "Sudah jangan banyak omong lagi, aku tinggal kalau _nii-_san tidak mau cepat-cepat!" Dan Ichiru mulai berlari menuju sekolahnya meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih memasang sepatu. Lalu apa gunanya dia menunggu tadi ya? Aneh sekali.

"Cih, lalu apa gunanya kau menungguku, dasar!" dengus Zero menyetujui pemikiran sang _author_.

Setelah selesai memasang sepatunya, dia pun mulai berlari juga ke arah sekolahnya. Tapi dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, anak berambut _silver_ yang satu itu memilih untuk berlari pelan seperti sedang _jogging_. Dia lebih ingin menikmati perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Tidak, dia sedang _mencari_ seseorang.

Itu mungkin terdengar aneh. Tidak. Itu sangatlah aneh. Karena dia juga tidak tahu siapa seseorang yang dia cari. Tapi setiap harinya dia selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Dan, hey, dia masih berumur 9 tahun. Sangatlah tidak lazim baginya memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit seperti itu. Maksudnya, dia masih kecil dan masih belum tahu tentang hubungan para remaja dan orang dewasa. Tapi dia merasakan bahwa orang yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya itu adalah seseorang yang lebih penting daripada nyawanya sendiri. Dan itu kadang terdengar sedikit _creepy_. Bahkan dia sering menepis pikiran konyol itu sambil bergidik ngeri.

Tapi beberapa kalipun dia mencoba untuk menepisnya, mimpi itu akan terus muncul di dalam tidurnya. Awalnya dia ingin menceritakan hal itu kepada Ichiru dan kedua orang tuanya, tapi karena dia takut dibilang aneh dan segala macamnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Dan semakin lama, dia mulai bisa menerima semua itu. Bahkan mencoba mencerna apa makna dari mimpi-mimpinya tersebut. Dimana dia akan selalu melihat sesosok pria tampan berambut _brunette_.

Bocah Kiryuu itu tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya ketika dia kemudian menabrak seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pertemuan gang. Tidak sempat menghentikan laju kakinya, dia terpaksa harus menabrak orang itu dan dirinya akhirnya terjatuh ke belakang karena perbedaan postur tubuh mereka berdua. Dia hanya separuh dari tinggi orang itu, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda yang ditabraknya dengan sedikit kecemasan dalam kata-katanya. Tangan pemuda itu diulurkan kepada Zero. Ingin membantunya berdiri.

Zero kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati dirinya bertemu dengan sepasang manik mata _burgundy _yang menurutnya sangat indah. Bocah Kiryuu itu terpaku untuk beberapa saat dan hanya menatap ke dalam mata itu. Menyelami kedalaman dari iris tersebut. Dan sepertinya cowok yang ditabrak Zero itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hey? Kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu yang terlebih dahulu memutus sebuah kontak mata yang cukup panjang itu.

"Ah, ya! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Zero tersadar dan menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda tersebut lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat kanan kiri."

"Hm, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Aku juga minta maaf. Ah, aku terlambat ke sekolah. Aku harus segera pergi, tuan!" ujar Zero tergesa-gesa dan bermaksud melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati!" balas pemuda berambut _brunette_ tersebut dengan senyum yang hangat.

Dan entah ada dorongan apa, Zero juga tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman di wajah pemuda itu. Seolah dia sangat merindukan pemandangan tersebut. "Siapa namamu tuan? Namaku Zero," ucap anak bermata _amethyst_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia ingin mengetahui nama pemuda itu sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Namaku Kuran Kaname," jawab pemuda itu masih dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kuran-san!" Zero berpamitan ketika sudah mengetahui nama sang cowok. Dan dia kemudian berlari menuju sekolahnya dengan perasaan yang berbeda daripada sebelumnya. Dalam pikiran bawah sadarnya sebuah suara muncul dan mengatakan, _I found you._ Dan tanpa sadar bocah Kiryuu itu menggumamkan sebuah kata, "_Nii-_sama..."

Sedangkan Kaname menyaksikan kepergian Zero dengan senyuman yang tidak mau meninggalkan wajah tampannya yang tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun setelah ribuan tahun dia hidup di dunia ini.

"Ya, kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi, _my eternal beloved Zero."_

Janji telah ditepati...

**The End!**

_Author's Note: Aaaaaaa... longgggg chapter! Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic yang sudah lama hinggap di lappie saya. Dan jujur, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah Saichi ketik. Tiga kali lipat dari biasanya! Gak ngira bisa jadi segini panjangnya. Yah, ini juga sebagai ganti karena updatenya super duper lama. Maafkan daku ya! Saya memang author tidak kompeten! Dan anyway, tell me what you think. Apakah jelek? Apakah terlalu cepat? Apakah terlalu mengecewakan? Apakah kurang? Ah kalau yang terakhir gak usah dijawab deh. Oke, itu aja deh yang mau Saichi sampaikan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.34. Semoga memuaskan kalian! Terima kasih telah setia menunggu! See ya!_

_See ya in another story!_


End file.
